À L'Ombre des Cerisiers en Fleurs
by Elsie.S
Summary: Une rupture, un cambriolage, et des sorciers aux intentions obscures aux trousses. Ah, et sans oublier une allergie on-ne-peut-moins esthétique au Veritaserum. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'est à ce moment là que le destin choisit de les réunir, eux qui s'étaient pour la dernière fois croisés sous un sapin de Noël... FWxHG Suite d'À l'Ombre du Sapin


Hello everybody!

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'avaient laissé une review sur cette histoire, et désolée de vous avoir un peu laissé en plan... La vie prend de ces détours parfois, et l'écriture n'avait plus beaucoup de place dans ma vie. J'ai voulu continuer cette histoire il y a quelques mois, mais impossible de retrouver le même ton qu'il y a un an. Je voulais aussi donner un peu plus de complexité à Hermione, l'ancrer dans son environnement, et prendre le temps de la découvrir et d'explorer son potentiel en tant que personnage. En bonne masochiste, j'ai donc entrepris de réécrire l'histoire depuis le début. Voici donc le début de cette nouvelle version qui, j'espère, vous plaira! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Bonne lecture!

Elsie

* * *

Mini playlist pour l'écriture de ce chapitre (dans le désordre):

Sonic Youth – Massage the History

Led Zeppelin – When Levee Breaks

Neil Young – Dead Man Theme

The Velvet Underground – Pale Blue Eyes

* * *

« Aurelius, apportez-moi la décoction de saule. »

Le jeune laborantin s'éloigna vers les étagères alignées contre le mur et revint avec une grande fiole contenant un liquide brunâtre.

« Versez-en une nouvelle dose test, la mienne est déjà contaminée. »

Avec des gestes précis, il s'exécuta et posa le bécher rempli à portée de main d'Hermione, qui manipulait avec de longues pincettes des filaments fluorescent qui trempaient dans un liquide visqueux. Aurelius appréciait travailler avec Hermione Granger. Il avait beau être encore jeune, ça faisait déjà plus de six ans qu'il avait passé son diplôme d'assistant potioniste. En cette courte carrière, il avait assisté à beaucoup de débâcles, et ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où des expériences avaient échoué pour cause d'imprécisions lors de manipulations ou dosages. Hermione Granger, elle, avait toujours des gestes précis. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, et gardait toujours son calme, même lorsqu'une expérience n'aboutissait pas au résultat escompté. Elle s'acharnait patiemment, recommençant toujours sur des bases neuves, tentant toutes les combinaisons possibles avant de tirer des conclusions. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Les protocoles toujours respectés à la lettre. Ecrire les rapports d'expériences était un jeu d'enfant lorsqu'il travaillait pour elle. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas rechigné (et avait même mentalement brandi un poing victorieux en l'air) lorsque, la veille, elle lui avait demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas du l'assister, même si ça impliquait d'arriver au ministère à sept heures du matin.

« Nous-y voilà ! »

Derrière ses lunettes de protection, les yeux d'Hermione étaient fixés sur le bout de filament qu'elle tenait fermement dans une de ses pincettes. Aurelius approcha le bécher vers elle, et elle y déposa délicatement son fragile fardeau. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers le récipient pour le remuer lentement, la mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait calée derrière son oreille un peu plus tôt s'échappa et vint frôler l'épaule d'Aurelius. Il huma le plus discrètement possible l'odeur fraîche de shampoing qui s'en dégageait et dessina du regard le contour de l'oreille de sa partenaire. Oui, Hermione Granger était certainement une des sorcières les plus douées de sa génération, et écrire ses rapports était une sinécure comparé aux autres chercheurs du laboratoire numéro 4, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Aurelius n'hésitait pas à sacrifier deux heures de son précieux sommeil lorsqu'elle le lui demandait. Ou plutôt, c'était exactement pour ça. Il n'en savait plus rien. Ses pensées avaient tendances à s'emmêler lorsqu'il se tenait trop prêt d'Hermione Granger.

« …Aurelius. Le réchaud s'il vous plait ? »

Aurelius dévisageât Hermione d'un regard vide pendant quelques secondes. Soudain il sortit de sa torpeur et s'activa à allumer un petit feu du bout de sa baguette. Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Elle appréciait travailler avec Aurelius. De tous les assistants potionistes disponibles au laboratoire numéro 4, c'était de loin le plus compétent et précis. Ça, et le fait qu'il semblait plutôt bien s'accommoder de ses habitudes matinales alors que les autres la fuyait comme la peste dès que la rumeur courait qu'elle avait besoin d'assistance pour une nouvelle expérience. Elle savait que c'était contraignant de se rendre au travail deux heures avant tout le monde, mais elle avait besoin de calme pour mener à bien ses recherches. A Poudlard, déjà, elle était une lève-tôt. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air matinal qu'elle trouvait propice au travail. Personne pour la déranger, les matins dégageaient toujours cette tranquillité étrange, presque statique, qui lui permettait de se concentrer et d'appliquer toute son énergie à ce qu'elle faisait. Aurelius ne semblait pas tout à fait éprouver autant de satisfaction qu'elle à s'activer de bon matin, et arrivait souvent les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, mais il ne se plaignait jamais et se portait souvent volontaire. Il avait ces petites contradictions qui l'amusaient. Toujours partant pour démarrer aux aurores bien que clairement en manque de sommeil, incroyablement professionnel et minutieux quand il s'agissait du travail, et pourtant il lui arrivait ces moments de rêverie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer. De plus il semblait qu'il était d'autant plus timide et incertain lorsqu'il prenait la parole, que ses gestes étaient assurés et directes lorsqu'il manipulait flacons et fioles.

Hermione dévia son regard de son assistant et reporta toute son attention sur la fiole qu'il tenait maintenant en lévitation au-dessus des flammes. Patiemment elle observa le liquide arriver à ébullition. C'était la cinquième fois ce matin qu'elle recommençait son expérience, modifiant chaque fois légèrement les paramètres. Le premier mélange avait laissé échapper des fumées nauséabondes, les deux suivants s'étaient presque instantanément calcinés, le quatrième leur avait explosé à la figure, et celui-ci… Celui-ci ne faisait rien. Rien du tout, à part bouillir tranquillement dans son tube. Hermione attendit encore quelques minutes, puis griffonna quelques observations sur son parchemin.

« Ça ira comme ça, Aurelius. »

Alors que son assistant faisait léviter le tube dans son support et éteignait le feu, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir en enlevant ses lunettes de protections. Aucune réaction, c'était une première, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre ça pour un signe qu'elle progressait, ou au contraire qu'elle reculait.

« Merci de votre aide. Mettez ce tube de côté jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement refroidi et apportez-le-moi avec le rapport, quand vous l'aurez finit. »

« Ou… Ou… Oui… Bien, Miss Granger. Quand… Quand voulez-vous le rapport ? »

« D'ici cet après-midi s'il vous plait. »

Aurelius hocha la tête à l'affirmative et Hermione lui renvoya un sourire de remerciement avant de rassembler ses notes et de quitter le laboratoire. Dehors, le petit brouhaha matinal commençait à se faire entendre, signe que la grande machine qu'était le ministère se réveillait enfin.

* * *

« Un américano, s'il vous plaît. »

Hermione régla son café et s'installa à une des tables de l'étroite terrasse en attendant qu'on le lui apporte. Le soleil brillait sur Londres et se réfléchissait sur les fenêtres de l'immeuble d'en face. Au loin, Saint Paul's sonnait treize heures. Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chaleur que les rayons prodiguaient à son visage. L'hivers avait été long et froid, et cette journée de printemps était inespérée lorsqu'on pensait à la neige qui s'accumulait encore sur les trottoirs de la capitale quelques semaines auparavant. Et dire que les agents d'entretiens du ministère persistaient à leur mettre un temps maussade aux fenêtres depuis des semaines. Ils réclamaient une augmentation du personnel et réduction de leur temps de travail, mais Shacklebolt tenait bon et maintenait ses mesures d'austérité. L'économie du monde sorcier connaissait un regain de dynamisme mais l'impact de la guerre était encore visible dans certains départements du ministère. Qu'importe, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de venir prendre sa pause dans ce café moldu d'une rue adjacente au ministère dès que le temps s'y prêtait.

« Un américano sans lait… » fit une voix juste derrière elle.

Hermione fit signe à la serveuse qui lui déposa sa consommation avec un sourire. Elle prit une gorgée de la boisson corsée et fumante et poussa un soupir d'aise. La matinée avait été aussi fatigante qu'infructueuse. Le rapport que s'était empressé de lui apporter son assistant avant la pause déjeuner ne l'avait pas aidé à y voir plus clair, et elle espérait simplement qu'elle arriverait à tirer quelque chose du mélange « sans réaction » qu'elle avait encore à examiner cet après-midi.

Chassant le travail de ses pensées, elle plongea la main dans son sac et en ressorti un téléphone portable dont l'écran tactile noir lui renvoyait le reflet de ses traits fatigués. _Eh bien, vaut mieux pas que je me pointe avec cette tête là à mon rendez-vous de ce soir…_ Hermione s'observa encore un instant et alluma l'objet, qui se mit à vibrer frénétiquement alors qu'une série de textos arrivait à la chaine. En voyant le nom de leur expéditeur, elle composa un numéro en guise de réponse.

« Regardez qui voila si ce n'est pas Hermione qui m'appelle enfin… ! » décrocha la voix chantante de sa cousine.

« Salut Amy ! Je suis en pause, je viens tout juste de voir tes messages. »

« Pas grave, moi aussi je suis en pause. » Hermione entendit dans le combiné le bruit de quelqu'un qui mâche des chips. Amy avait la terrible habitude de manger lorsqu'elle était au téléphone.

« Bon alors, tu viens ce soir ? » lui demanda sa cousine entre deux bouchées.

« Peux pas, je dois être à Sketch à dix-neuf heures. »

« Sketch ! Rien que ça ! Mr D. est aux petits soins, dis-moi. Tu vois pas qu'il te demande de l'épouser, ça m'a tout l'air d'un dîner romantique, ça ! »

Hermione retint un éclat de rire. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été surprise lorsque son copain lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans un des plus prestigieux restaurants de la ville ce soir-là.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, ça fait tout juste quelques mois qu'on se voit. »

« On sait jamais. » dit sa cousine en enfournant une nouvelle poignée de Doritos. « Et sinon, tu comptes lui dévoiler tes pouvoirs de super héroïne bientôt ? Non parce que si vous vous mariez, il risque d'avoir un choc. »

« Ah, ça… Je lui dirai quand il faudra. Regarde le temps que ça m'a pris pour te le dire, alors qu'on est de la même famille. »

« Pas faux. T'as raison, ce genre de trucs faut pas le dire à n'importe qui. Bon faut que j'y aille, j'ai un cours dans dix minutes. Du coup c'est foutu pour ce soir ? »

« Archi foutu. La semaine prochaine, peut-être. »

« Ok, je te dirais ça. » Dans le téléphone la voix d'Amy fut momentanément couverte par le bruit d'un papier d'emballage qu'on froisse. « Bon si jamais tu changes d'avis ou que tu largues Dave entre temps, tu sais où me trouver ! »

Hermione sourit.

« C'est ça. Bye ! »

« Love you ! » lui cria Amy avant de raccrocher.

Hermione contempla l'écran à nouveau noir de son téléphone quelques secondes. Vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres messages en attente, elle l'éteint à nouveau et le remis dans son sac. De toute façon, à part Amy, il y avait peu de personnes qui la contactait là-dessus.

* * *

« Cou-cou. Cou-cou. Cou-cou. »

L'horloge accrochée au mur de son bureau sonnait dix-sept heures. Hermione posa sa plume et s'étira en regardant l'oiseau enchanté battre des ailes dans sa maisonnette de bois, comme s'il allait prendre son envol. Un cadeau de Ron, qui s'était rendu en Allemagne à l'automne pour y négocier l'organisation du prochain tournois de la ligue européenne de Quidditch qui devait se dérouler dans la forêt noire. Harry, qui travaillait d'arrache-pied pour être sélectionné comme attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale, ne manquait pas de le passer à la question pour obtenir plus de détails à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais Ron continuait de surprendre ses meilleurs amis par son professionnalisme et ne laissait rien filtrer.

Hermione s'étira la nuque une dernière fois et rassembla les parchemins qu'elle était en train d'étudier. L'expérience du matin n'avait décidemment rien donné, et il était temps qu'elle y aille si elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son dîner. Enfilant sa veste et attrapant son sac et ses rapports du jours, elle verrouilla son bureau et déposa ses documents dans le coffre du laboratoire avant de se diriger vers la sortie du département.

Devant les cheminées, c'était l'heure de pointe, et elle bailla en consultant sa montre. Heureusement qu'elle atterrirait directement chez elle. Comparé aux transports moldus, il n'y avait pas à se plaindre. Enfin ce fut son tour, et elle attrapa une petite poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un des récipients prévus à cet effet, avant d'annoncer son adresse et de s'avancer dans les flammes vertes.

* * *

Une dernière touche de rouge à lèvre, un coup d'œil à son profil dans le miroir, et Hermione enfila ses chaussures à talons. Alors qu'elle attrapait son manteau, son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant que son taxi était là. Elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et bien éteint toutes les lumières, et claqua la porte de son appartement. Depuis la coursive elle apercevait la voiture noire carrée qui l'attendait en bas. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle allait annoncer à Dave qu'elle était une sorcière. Pour elle leur relation en était encore à ses débuts. Rien ne pressait. Et prendre le taxi pour aller le rejoindre n'était pas si mal parfois, ça lui donnait le temps d'apprécier la beauté nocturne de Londres, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais quand elle transplanait ou prenait la poudre de cheminette.

« Conduit Street, s'il vous plait. » indiqua-t-elle au chauffeur.

L'homme hocha la tête et démarra, tout en lui faisant la conversation sur le temps splendide de la journée, inhabituel en cette saison. Hermione lui sourit et lui demanda à combien de temps il estimait le trajet.

« Jusqu'à Mayfair ? Environ quarante minutes. La rush-hour n'est pas encore tout à fait passée. »

Hermione fit une légère grimace et pianota un texto à Dave pour l'avertir de son léger retard, avant de fourrer son téléphone dans sa poche et d'appuyer sa tête contre le dossier. Regardant les maisons victoriennes défiler derrière la fenêtre, elle sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus à l'improviste. Le ciel, dénué de tous nuages, laissait voir les dernières lueurs du jour et dans la rue les piétons souriaient en marchant. _C'est fou ce qu'une météo favorable peut opérer comme changements chez les gens,_ pensa-t-elle _._ A la radio du taxi, elle reconnu les premiers accords d'une chanson des Velvet Underground. Le groupe préféré de ses parents. Elle avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'un couple aussi rangé que ses parents, dentistes de leur état, écoute un groupe comme les Velvet Underground. Parfois Hermione leur soupçonnait une jeunesse beaucoup plus décadente qu'ils ne lui laissaient paraitre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas rare, quand Hermione était petite, que Mrs Granger mette un de leur albums sur le tourne-disque familial en rentrant du travail, et l'écoute en sirotant un verre de vin blanc. Ou que Mr Granger entraine sa femme à danser sur Sweet Nuthin', et Hermione pouvait reconnaitre à peut près n'importe laquelle de leurs chansons dès les premiers accords.

Elle demanda au chauffeur de monter le volume de la radio et s'enfonça à nouveau dans sa torpeur, alors que la voix de Lou Reed entonnait le refrain.

…

 _Linger on your pale blue eyes_

 _Linger on your pale blue eyes_

 _..._

Derrière ses paupière closes flottai une paire d'yeux bleus, leur éclat familier, mais Hermione était trop sous le coup de la fatigue pour vraiment y prêter attention. Elle se laissait bercer par le rythme doux de la chanson et les mouvements du taxi alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les rues du centre-ville.

...

 _It was good what we did yesterday_

 _And I'd do it once again_

 _..._

 _Linger on your pale blue eyes_

 _..._

Les derniers accords étaient comme un nuage sur lequel elle aurait voulu se rouler. Ou une couette moelleuse dans laquelle s'envelopper. Soudain elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'aller retrouver Dave. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais les yeux bleus de la chanson la hantaient, lui prodiguant un sentiment réconfortant mêlé de nostalgie. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement ce qu'on ressentait quand on pensait à l'enfance, un calme légèrement teinté de regrets. C'était du moins comme ça que le voyait Hermione en cet instant, alors qu'elle repensait à ses parents. Son enfance était cette période dorée et scintillante, alors que maintenant…

« Conduit Street, nous y sommes » fit le chauffeur, tirant Hermione de ses pensées.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut son copain qui l'attendait un peu plus loin sur le trottoir. Elle tendit un billet au chauffeur et le remercia, avant d'aller le rejoindre.

* * *

Il l'enlaçait fermement dans l'obscurité de la chambre, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens, lui maintenant les mains au-dessus de la tête. Elle sentait le poids de son corps sur le siens, la peau chaude de son torse contre sa poitrine, alors que ses lèvres parcouraient passionnément son cou et que sa langue venait titiller ce petit point précis derrière son oreille. D'habitude, elle adorait ça. Le côté un peu dominant de Dave, alors qu'il lui prodiguait tous ces plaisirs, qu'il savait exactement comment la faire gémir. Pourtant ce soir elle n'y était pas. Quelque chose la perturbait. Tout ça, ce beau dîner dans un restaurant cher et branché, ces cocktails dans ce bar à la lumière tamisée, cette balade romantique au bord de la Tamise. Amy n'y était pas tout à fait en parlant de demande en mariage, mais dans la tête d'Hermione, le cataclysme était le même. Là, enlacés sur un banc sur le quai, contemplant Big Ben illuminé, Dave lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait. Pas juste qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'elle avait transformé sa vie. Qui aurait crus, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un pub quelques mois plus tôt, que ce qui avait commencé comme un coup d'un soir se développerait en une relation aussi belle, stable, et épanouissante ? Alors qu'il lui déclarait tout ça, elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre et s'était contentée de l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de Dave descendaient le long de son épaule et butèrent contre quelque chose au niveau de sa clavicule. Il interrompit ses baisers un moment pour contempler ce qui pendait au cou de sa partenaire, une petite émeraude solitaire accrochée à une fine chaine en or.

« Il te plait ? »

« Oui, énormément. »

Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Hermione aimait les bijoux simples, et le pendentif que lui avait offert Dave montrait bien à quel point il avait cerné ses goûts. Elle aurait dû être comblée. L'homme qu'elle voyait régulièrement et exclusivement depuis quelques mois l'aimait et lui montrait qu'il la connaissait et la comprenait. Elle aurait pu être comblée. Mais voilà, tout cela allait trop vite. Elle n'en était pas là dans ses sentiments. En fait, elle ne savait même pas s'il elle lui faisait déjà assez confiance pour lui annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière. Des fois, elle se disait que la magie compliquait vraiment tout.

Elle poussa un soupir alors que ses pensées tournaient trop vite dans sa tête, et son partenaire prit ça pour un encouragement à descendre ses baisers un peu plus bas. Il lui écarta doucement les cuisses et lui effleura l'aine de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts parcouraient légèrement l'intérieur de ses jambes. Il savait y faire, le bougre. Sa langue vint caresser l'intimité d'Hermione, et elle ne put retenir un autre soupir, cette fois-ci de plaisir. Son corps réagissait, mais sa tête n'y était pas. C'était une situation horrible, car elle sentait bien le désir de l'homme qui était sur elle. Elle le sentait, et elle aurait voulu le partager. Pour lui, leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant alors que les sentiments venaient s'en mêler. Elle appréciait sa compagnie, leurs discussions, son intellect. Elle aimait ses traits réguliers et la façon dont il usait de ses doigts pour la faire haleter quand ils étaient dans sa chambre. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse. Loin de là.

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment pour lui. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps. Du temps, c'était ça. Ce nouveau tournant était trop brusque et elle avait juste besoin de temps. Et la langue de Dave continuait ses allers et venus sur son entre-jambe et elle sentait une chaleur monter, monter. Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller, juste se concentrer sur cette sensation délicieuse ? Laisser les quelques verres qu'ils avaient bu faire leur effet et plonger dans ce plaisir qu'il lui offrait ? Trop de questions tournaient, et Hermione aurait voulu remonter le temps et qu'il ne lui ait fait aucune de ces déclarations. Elle était bien, dans ce taxi, avant tout ça. Les choses étaient faciles. Juste se rendant à un rendez-vous avec l'homme qui savait si bien lui donner du plaisir, mais dont elle n'était pas amoureuse. Dans ce taxi où résonnait Pale Blue Eyes. Ces yeux bleus qui flottaient encore derrière ses paupières closes. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, plus tôt. Mais elle les voyait bien maintenant. Un bleu assez pâle et vif à la fois. Un éclat familier, un tantinet moqueur, comme si la personne à qui ils appartenaient était en train de rire. Et si on montait un peu, il y avait des sourcils fins, bien dessinés. Un front clair, juste parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur, et des cheveux en batailles. Elle passait la main dans cette tignasse flamboyante, s'y agrippait. Elle sentait sa texture soyeuse sous ses doigts, et sa main accompagnait le mouvement de la tête qu'elle surmontait alors que le visage disparaissait entre ses jambes. Cette langue qui ne cessait d'aller et venir, encore et encore. La pénombre de la chambre, son odeur familière, réconfortante. L'alcool, les embrassades et chants de Noël. Ces doigts en elle qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter son plaisir. Les effleurements, une cuisse qui se collait à la sienne, une main sur sa hanche alors que sous ses pieds le carrelage était froid. Le jeu.

Et ces yeux bleus qui revenaient toujours, la détaillaient intensément, barrés par une mèche rousse rebelle. Et cet air de mauvais garçon. Taquin, aguicheur, qui lui posait comme un défi. « _Rien de répréhensible, hein ? »_

Sans qu'elle s'y attente, l'orgasme prit Hermione par surprise.


End file.
